Dursley: the Next Generation
by Phoenix Martinez-Ride
Summary: When Dudley's daughter finds a certain letter in the mail, Dudley goes to his estranged cousin for help. After telling 11-year-old Ali that she is a witch, the father and daughter duo end up staying at Harry's home so that Ali can learn about the wizarding world and get to know her cousin Lily who will be starting Hogwarts with her. Needless to say, Vernon is not very happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Okay, okay, I know I should be working on Meet the Parents. But I've been re-reading Harry Potter and this annoying idea won't leave me alone. Besides, I gave you guys four chapters of Meet the Parents in ten days, what more do you want?**

 **But anyway. I know that Jo said that she herself had considered this but then decided that magic DNA wouldn't be able to get through Vernon, but whatever. I also know that canonically, Dudley has two kids, but still.**

 **Also, I must credit hp-headcanon on tumblr, because this story is based on number 149 from their blog. (Only I switched the gender of Dudley's kid.)**

 **Dudley's daughter is entirely my creation. Her name is Alexandria, or Ali, for short, and she is the same age as Lily Luna.**

* * *

 **Alexandria's POV**

I was watching cartoons with my dad and eating cereal when I heard the mail come in.

"Ali, get the mail please."

I got up and put my cereal bowl in the dishwasher before collecting the mail and returning to the lounge room. I sat on the couch and filled through the letters as my dad sat next to me, drinking a cup of tea. One of my friends was on holiday in Australia and she had promised to send me a postcard. Today's mail was all bills, except for one. It was large and yellow and thick. Whoever had written it had used bright green ink.

 _Miss Alexandria Dursley,  
_ _12 Brennan Court,  
_ _Mayfair,  
_ _London_.

I turned it over, frowning. The back was sealed by a blob of red wax, with the letter H on it. As I was about to peel it open, my father glanced down at it. He gasped and dropped his tea, the mug smashing of the hardwood floors.

He put his hand to his mouth. "Oh my god."

I gave him a questioning look, but before I could speak, he held up his hand and silently reached for the phone, dialling a number by heart.

"Hello, Harry?"

I could hear a women's voice on the other side. Dad's face fell.

"Oh. Well could you please tell him to come to my house as soon as possible? It's really, really important. Thanks, Ginny."

"Dad? What's going on?"

"You can't read that letter yet, Alexandria. My cousin Harry will be here to explain everything soon."

This just made me even more confused. Harry? What could my letter possibly have to do with him? I hadn't even seen him since I was a toddler and from what I knew, him and my dad never got along when they were little.

"Dad, please can I just read it? Please?"

"Ali, I'm sorry, but no. He will be able to explain it better than I ever could."

"Fiiine."

"Look, honey, why don't you do something else while we wait for him? You could practice your violin, I know you love that."

"But… What about school?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "You don't have to go today. You can stay home. I'm not going to work either."

I bit my lip. Whatever it was, it had to be serious, or else I wouldn't be allowed to skip school.

An hour later, there was a knock at the front door. I put my violin down on my bed and practically flew out of the room, down the stairs and to the door. I flung it open. A man with messy black hair, green eyes, round glasses and an oddly shaped scar was wiping his feet on the welcome mat.

"Hi Harry."

"Hello Alexandria."

"Um… Come in. You can call me Ali, by the way."

He grinned. "Sure thing, Ali. Is your father around?"

I nodded and led him into the the lounge room, where dad had been pacing for the last hour. I was then sent out of the room, but instead of leaving, I looked in through the crack between the door.

"Harry! Thank God you're here! I know we're not exactly close, but I really need your help right now. Something… Something came for Ali in the mail this morning." He handed the letter over.

Uncle Harry stared at it, and chuckled. "I'll help Dudley… If I can be in the room when you tell Vernon."

"Sure, anything, just please, I don't know what to do!"

"Has she opened it yet?"

My father shook his head. "I thought it would be better to wait for you to get here. You know, in case she has any questions."

Harry nodded. "That makes sense. And I'd be happy to talk to her and explain everything."

I quickly ran to the kitchen and pretended to be rummaging through the pantry.

My dad's voice came from the lounge. "Ali, can you come here please? Harry has some things he wants to talk to you about."

I entered the lounge room and sat on the couch, facing my second cousin.

"Ali, have you ever made anything strange happen? Things you can't explain?"

"What? No, that doesn't make any sense!"

But as I thought about it, I realised that I had made some strange things happen. Like the time I badly broke my leg a week before we were supposed to go on holiday to Disneyland and had woken up in hospital the next morning completely healed. Or the time the school bully had tried to smash my violin against a wall and instead of breaking, it had bounced off the brick like rubber and smacked him in the face. He'd had a broken nose but my violin wasn't even scratched.

"But I didn't make them happen, that's not possible! It's not like I can do magic, that's just stupid, magic isn't real!"

He bit his lip. "Well…"

I looked at him, gaping. Obviously, he was crazy.

My father shook his head. "Just show her Harry."

"What should I show her?"

"What? I don't know, anything!"

Harry shrugged, reached into his coat and pulled out what looked like a wood stick. He made a circle motion with its do said something that sounded like 'expect oh patrol numb' a silver mist shaped like a deer came out of the end of the stick. I gasped.

"you're…you're…"

"A wizard, yes. And you Ali, are a witch."

I looked at my father. "Does that mean you're one too?"

He shook his head. "No, just Harry and his mother, my aunt Lily."

"But… what's in the letter, then?"

He handed it back to me. "It's your acceptance letter from Hogwarts, a magic school for wizard and witch children. I got one when I was your age."

"But how can I go to a school like that? I don't know anything about it!"

"You'll be fine, a lot of kids don't know about it before they get their letter. And I'll teach you everything you need to know before you start."

"Well, okay. But I won't know anyone there, I'll be all alone" But I was still terrified.

"Don't worry Ali. My daughter Lily, your cousin, is the same age as you are. She got her letter yesterday. She'll look after you. And will all your other cousins."

"Really?"

Harry nodded and turned to my dad. "Listen, Dudley, it's going to be hard traveling all the time. I think it might be best if you guys stayed at my house for a few days, at least. Just till we get this sorted you. You can have the guest room and Ali can sleep in Lily's room, so they can get to know each other before school starts. It that okay?"

My dad nodded vigorously. "Sure, sure. Anything you need, just help Ali."

* * *

 **So that's that! I will probably write more, like hanging out with Lily and going to Diagon Alley and going to Hogwarts. But don't be upset it it takes a long time. I'm trying to stay on top of my Zootopia fic, and starting another one with regular posts doesn't sound like the most helpful thing at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tra-la-la, I'm back again! So am continuing this because I'm really liking Ali. She's really very interesting, although you guys don't know much about her yet. You only know what you saw in chapter one, but in my head there is a lot more to her than just a violin playing Dursley witch.**

 **Something random: it the last chapter, Dudley was drinking a cup of tea. I'd originally had him drinking coffee before I realised that tea would be more likely. The only reason I put coffee in the first place is because most people in Australia drink coffee, not tea,** _ **especially**_ **in Melbourne.**

* * *

After the conversation in the lounge room, I was sent upstairs to pack a bag. I just packed the regular stuff, like clothes, books and my 3DS as well as my violin and folder of sheet music. When everything else was packed, I picked up a framed photo of a pretty young woman from my bedside table and hugged it to my chest.

"You always said I'd do amazing things when I grew up, mum. But I bet you never imagined it'd be like this."

It had been a year since the crash that had killed my mother. She'd picked me up from school and was taking me to get ice cream when we'd been hit head-on by a drunk driver. Our car had rolled and we'd both been rushed to hospital, unconscious and in critical condition. By the time I woke up, she'd already died. I hadn't been in a car since the accident. The few times I'd tried, I'd had panic attacks. My dad had been so worried that much to my protest, he'd taken me to see a psychiatrist where I'd been diagnosed with anxiety, post-traumatic stress disorder and depression.

I slid the picture into my bag, gathered up my things, and took them downstairs and left them by the front door.

Harry was in the lounge room, staring at something I couldn't see.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to figure out the best way to get back to my house. I think I'll just ask Ginny to drive over with the car."

I shook my head and began scratching at my arm, even though it wasn't itchy.

Dad walked into the room carrying a half open back-pack, its contents drooping out of the un-zipped sides. "Isn't there another way? Ali won't get in cars anymore. Not since Nicola."

Harry seemed to think about this for a moment. "Well, I guess I could Apperate you there. But I'd have to take you one at a time."

"What's Apperate?" I asked, confused.

"It's basically disappearing from one location and then reappearing in another. Like teleportation."

"Oh. Does it hurt?"

"No, but it does feel a little strange. Like you're being sucked into a giant vacuum cleaner."

"Will I learn how to do it at Fogwarts?"

"It's Hogwarts. But no, not until you're in your sixth year there."

Dad was trying to force the zipper of his bag shut, but there was too much stuff in it. "Ali, watch TV with Harry while I finish packing. And find a bigger bag…"

We sat in silence for a while, watching an old Pokémon re-run. I broke the silence during an ad break. "Soo… Who are my cousins again? I know I've met them but I don't really remember."

"I didn't think you would. Last time we were here you were about two years old. Ginny and I have three kids, James, Albus and Lily. James and Albus have been at Hogwarts for a few years already, but Lily is your age, so you two will be in the same year."

"Oh. Okay."

I hoped that they would like me. I hoped that they wouldn't think I was stupid for not knowing anything about magic. The ad break finished and Pokémon came back on ('who's that Pokémon? It's Charmander!') And we sat in silence.

* * *

We were ready to leave. All of our bags were sitting in a neat pile in the hallway, ready to be transported to Harry's house. He waved his stick (which I had since learned was actually a wand), said some gibberish words and the luggage disappeared with a small _pop._ I clutched my violin case and photo to my chest. I'd wanted to take them with me instead of sending them along with the rest of my bags, in case anything happened to them on the way. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to my violin, it was my prized possession. It was beautiful and expensive, a fourth birthday gift from my mother. She'd played since she was a little girl, and I used to watch her practice, mesmerised by the beautiful music she could create from thin air. When I turned four, she'd gotten me my very own violin and paid for my lessons. One of my favourite things to do had been to play with her. Both her and my teacher had always told me that I was one of the most talented musicians they'd ever seen and my dream had been to play Carnegie Hall with her. Of course, that could never happen now. But still, my violin was more important to me than almost anything.

Harry motioned for me to stand next to him. "Now, I need you to grab my arm, and don't let go until I say so, no matter what. Can you do that?"

I nodded and slung the strap of my violin case over my shoulder before gripping his arm tightly.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded, slightly scared.

"It might be easier if you closed your eyes."

I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded again. All at once, I felt suction all around me, pulling my backward. Almost as soon as it started, it stopped again. I opened my eyes and saw a bright field before a large, concrete house. It looked completely normal, just like any other house and I realized that I hadn't been expecting that. I don't know what I _was_ expecting, but it wasn't a regular house.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy."

He smiled. "That's normal. You wait here, and I'll be back with your dad in a second."

He stepped back and disappeared all at once. I stood alone on the grass for about a minute before he reappeared, with my very sick looking dad in tow. We sat for a couple of minutes before moving on, to allow my dad to feel better. Sitting on the grass, I fished a hair-tie from my jean pocket and put my long black hair up in to a high ponytail.

After dad decided that he could walk again, we made our way towards the house. Harry opened the door and motioned for us to enter. We followed him into a dining room and sat down before he called the rest of his family to a meeting. A girl my age with red hair and brown eyes came bounding into the room. She must be Lily. When she saw me, she skidded to a halt. She looked at her father, questioningly but before she had a chance to voice her thoughts, the rest of the family filed in and Harry motioned for them to all sit down. Lily ended up choosing the seat next to me.

* * *

 **Okay, so I realize that Ali seems older than eleven and that some people might think that anxiety, PTSD, phobia and depression might seem a bit much for a girl her age, but it's not. There is no minimum age to experience mental illness, and trauma can sometimes force a child to grow up and mature more quickly than normal. And besides, nothing against anyone, but so many OCs seem to be near perfect, or 'perfect' and Mary-Sue-ish, I wanted to try and stay away from that. While you do see a lot of characters with traumatic or tragic or sad backstories, the vast majority of them just use it for angst and don't actually portray their characters as having things like depression or PTSD as a result. At least not accurately.**

 **These traits give Ali's story more depth. It makes her more relatable and more real. Her story is not just about Hogwarts, but also about learning to live with mental illness, and how she copes. It is the story of a young girl with a lot of emotional baggage, re-learning how to deal with everyday life after going through a traumatic experience who** _ **just so happens**_ **to be a witch.**

 **Ok, I just realised that in the last chapter I referred to Harry as Ali's uncle. I fixed it now. That is totally incorrect. They're second cousins. (At least, that's what my family call it.). I should know I've got about twelve of them myself because all my cousins are heaps older than me and already have kids.**


	3. sorry

**I'm SO sorry. I** ** _know_** **this happens on every story, but this time it's not my fault. I've been having a lot of personal issues going on in the last few months, and haven't been able to write. My mum kicked me out so I've been having to live at my dad's house and the wifi connection here isn't that great, to say the least. I deferred from my uni course and had to look for a job and my anxiety & depression have been acting up, among other things.**

 **So again, I'm so, so sorry for not updating but my life has been really messed up lately and there was no way possible for me to update, I'm sorry.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, like I said in the second chapter, I** _ **know**_ **that I should be working on Meet the Parents, but I have writer's block on that. And I really** _ **am**_ **liking how Ali's character and personality are developing. So I'm giving you a third chapter.**

* * *

After Harry had introduced us and explained the situation, Lily showed me to her room upstairs. I was still clutching my violin to my chest. I glanced around as Ginny emerged from the doorway. She smiled at me warmly.

"Can you girls just hop over to the side of the room for a moment, please?"

We moved over to the side of the room and stood against the wall as Ginny waved her wand. Seconds later, a second bed, complete with blankets and pillows appeared in the room. It wasn't a little camp bed, either; it was a proper full sized single bed. I stared at it in awe, walking over to it. I poked at it, making sure it was solid before putting my bag down at the foot of it.

I sat on the bed, kicking my legs over the side.

"So…" I said awkwardly. "You're the same age as me?"

Lily smiled. "Yeah." She pointed at my violin case, sitting next to me on the bed. "What's in there?"

I opened the case and pulled it out. "It's my violin. My… my mum gave it to me when I was four."

"Oh. Are you any good at playing it?"

I nodded, not wanting to elaborate on my entire past with my mother.

"Can… can I hear you play? Please?"

I shrugged, and positioned it, ready to play. "Got any song requests?"

"Just play anything."

I went through my mental list of music I knew by heart and settled on a piece from my favourite movie.

I finished my piece and put my violin away. I hear someone behind me clapping and cheering and turned around to see the entire household standing in the doorway listening. My face reddened.

"You're very talented, Ali." Said Harry.

"Yeah, that was so cool!" said one of the boys. I think it was Albus, the younger one.

* * *

Later that night, Ginny came back in to the room before bedtime.

"Ali, I want you to make sure you get a goodnight's sleep tonight. Tomorrow, we're all going to London to go shopping for everyone's school things, so we all need to be up bright and early."

I nodded and said goodnight.

Before I went to sleep, I pulled my letter out of my bag and read it for the fortieth time.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ _of_ _WITCHCRAFT_ _and_ _WIZARDRY  
Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall  
_ _(Order of Merlin, First Class)_

 _Dear Ms Dursley,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
_ _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk  
_ _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_ _  
_ _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_ _  
_ _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch_ _  
_ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_ _  
_ _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_ _  
_ _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_ _  
_ _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

I wasn't sure where exactly in London we'd be able to get any of this stuff. I'd lived there my entire life and had never seen any stores that looked like they might sell wands of dragon hide gloves or magic broomsticks. I guess I'd find out in the morning.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in the magically produced bed and was momentarily confused about where I was before I remembered that I was a witch and was staying at dad's cousin Harry's house. I looked around. Lily rolled over in the bed next to mine and yawned. She rolled over again, which caused her to fall out of the bed. I sat up straight.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

She moaned. "Yeah I'm fine; I do that all the time."

I stretched, cracking my knuckles, yawning again. I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed, putting my slippers on before holding out my hand to help Lily up. Lily put on her own slippers before we walked out of her room and made our way to the kitchen. Harry and Ginny were already in there, bustling around, making breakfast.

"Ali, your dad's still asleep; can you go wake him up?" Harry said looking up from the bacon he was cooking.

I snuck into the spare room where dad was snoring away, tangled up in the sheets. I poked him in the cheek.

"Dad. Dad, wake up. We have to get ready to go shopping."

I went back to the kitchen while my dad got ready. I ate bacon and eggs for breakfast before going back to Lily's room to get dressed for the day.

* * *

 **I don't like the ending of this chapter. But anyway, the next chapter will be Diagon Alley, and yes, they will be visiting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.**


End file.
